


Stain

by Sweven



Series: DecemberDrabbling [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Battlefront II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Battle of Yavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Jedifest Daily Stocking - Dec 4Prompt: Iden Versio - “Stained”





	Stain

  
The pilot dragged herself from the wreckage, still smelling of charred flesh and coughing smoke from her lungs.

Iden crushed brittle rocks and old leaves under her feet as she struggled to stand up and look to the darkening skies.  
The atmosphere of this tiny moon was filling with debris from the Death Star and she felt her lips turn into a sneer, disgusted that this Rebellion, that this stain upon the galaxy had managed to strike such a blow to the Empire.

Above all else, Lieutenant Versio was a soldier. The Empire needs me, she thought and limped onward.

 


End file.
